Survivor: Kanto
Survivor: Kanto is the sixth non-canon season of TJBambi93's Survivor series. It will feature 24 all stars castaways, all that have only played once. The 24 contestants will be chosen from a pool of 40. The 40 were divided into 8 sub categories; male winners, female winners, male runner ups, female runner ups, male late jurors, female late jurors, male early jurors, and female early jurors. The top 3 from each category will compete. Voting began on August 17th 2015 and concluded on August 31st 2014. Aladdin, Batgirl, Billy, Britney, Cousteau, Derpy, Gallade, Haruhi, Heath, Jill (FvsF), Joe Mushashi, Judith, Rarity, Smoke, Tatsuki, and Tyler were all included on the poll, but were not chosen to play. Current Tribes; Flareon Tribe Dixie (Survivor: Blood vs Water) Mickey (Survivor: Yoshi Desert) Nightwolf (Survivor: Edenia) Reala (Survivor: Kattlelox Island) Samantha (Survivor: Koopa Beach) Glaceon Tribe Angel (Survivor: Yoshi Desert) Brian (Survivor: Lake Hylia) Jess (Survivor: Green Hill) Rachel (Survivor: Koopa Beach) Villager (Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy) Gardevoir Tribe Felicia (Survivor: Singapore) Greninja (Survivor: Lake Hylia) Gum (Survivor: Kattlelox Island) Jake (Survivor: Yoshi Desert) Prussia (Survivor: Packers) Roy (Survivor: Koopa Beach) Meleotta Tribe Edward (Survivor: Prison Island) Jade (Survivor: Edenia) Marth (Survivor: Kattlelox Island) Wave (Survivor: Kattlelox Island) Ep. 1: Make No Friends, Make 23 Slaves The 24 all stars arrive in the Kanto region and are divided into 4 tribes, based off of how they did on their previous attempt. The Flareon tribe consists of the winners, the Glaceon tribe consists of the runner ups, the Gardevoir tribe consists of the late jurors (4th-7th place), and the Meleotta tribe consists of the early jurors (8th-11th place). They are informed, by Light, that the first few rounds will be double elimination, with the two losing tribes both voting someone out. Right away, they face their first challenge in which one member from each tribe goes up against the others in a sumo round. The last person standing wins a point for their tribe, and the first tribe to 3 will be the only ones that get flint. The Meleotta tribe wins reward. Arriving at camp, all the tribes realize that they are living in an one world camp. Sheik officially revealed her identity as Zelda (but her appearance was still Sheik) was quick to make alliances, forming seperate ones with everyone on her tribe. However, Gordon and Wave sniffed her out, forming a side one. Angel had the idea to form an all girls alliance, recruiting not only her tribe mates, Jess and Rachel, but also getting many other girls as well. Meanwhile, the Flareon tribe struggled with building the shelter and a rivalry formed between Samantha and Reala. The tribes later competed in their first immunity challenge, which was to unhook a raft from underwater, and push it along, while lighting up 4 torches along the way. The first 2 tribes to reach the beach won immunity. Gardevoir and Flareon won immunity. After going back to camp, Edward admitted to causing the loss after pushing the raft at a slow pace and made an apology. Sheik wanted to keep him around and vote off Gordon or Wave since they found out about her double dealing. The two wanted Edward out since he was a weak link. They tried to convince Jade and Marth to vote with them, but they were unsure, since they already had an alliance with Sheik. Meanwhile, there was a clear gender divide on the Glaceon tribe, and the girls worked on flipping Brian, by telling him there was no way he could beat the heroic Cyrano down the line. At Meleotta's tribal council, Gordon and Sheik argued again, but Sheik downplayed her anger, and made herself seem like a victim. This caused everyone, including Wave, to vone him out. At the Glaceon tribal, BrIan flipped over to the girls, fearing a rock draw and Cyrano was voted out, much to Villager's shock. Ep. 2: She Makes Cynthia Look Like A Preschooler After returning from tribal council, Wave and Villager both felt alone on their tribes. Brian started doubting his choice to vote Cyrano, but felt there would be a shuffle later. The next day, the Flareon tribe continued to struggled with shelter, and Reala and Samantha continued to annoy each other. Jake started searching for an idol, but only managed to find the Meleotta one, since they were living in an One World camp. Since he had to give it to someone, he decided to observe them closer. On Glaceon, Angel, Jess, and Rachel officially recruited Wave, Felicia, Greninja, and Dixie into their alliance. Villager also started to furiously hunt for the idol, but couldn't find anything. Later, the tribes competed in a reward challenge, where they were chained together and carried 20 pounds each. They ran in a circle and had to catch the tribe in front of them to eliminate them. Players could drop at anytime and pass their weight on. The longer they lasted, the better the reward they got. First got a complete fishing kit with a canoe, second got a net, a pole and bait, third only got a pole and last got nothing. Gardevoir came in first, Meleotta came in second, and Glaceon placed third. At camp, Jake decided to give his idol to Edward, since he was clearly the weakest member. He showed it to Jade and Wave to gain their trust and overthrow Sheik. Wave also told the all girls alliance, causing Angel to suggest for Wave to throw the challenge and flush the idol. On Gardevoir, Roy made an official alliance with Prussia, Gum, and Greninja, fearing Jake would take the game by surprise again. However, Felicia secretly found the Gardevoir idol, completely by accident and shared it with Jake. The tribes competed in their next immunity challenge, where they had to roll giant puzzle crates and stack them into a staircase, with their tribe name written on the side. Gardevoir and Glaceon won immunity. Wave was split on whether or not she should blindside Edward, while Jade was worried about this and told Edward maybe he should play the idol. However, he thought Jade was trying to get him to waste it. Samantha tried to get Mickey to flip, while Reala tried to get Dixie or Zatanna. At the Meleotta tribal council, Edward held onto his idol and Wave didn't flip or tell Sheik and Marth the plan, so the two and Jade blindsided Sheik, who voted Wave with Marth. At the Flareon tribal council, the vote was deadlocked between Nightwolf and Samantha, when Dixie and Mickey both flipped, causing a rock draw. Zatanna pulled the purple rock, but no one knew what was actually happening, since Dixie and Mickey could swing either way. Results 24th Gordon (Virmire) 23rd Cyrano (Distant) 22nd Sheik (Lake Hylia) 21st Zatanna (Singapore)